


Leap

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds





	Leap

_He could back away, laugh, try to pretend he thought I was joking or being...symbolic._

Nah. Ray paces, thinks it through. Fraser's either gonna give him an honest reaction, one way or another, or a big hunk of polite. He won't make something _up._

_He could call me a pervert._

Ray reaches the end of the hall, turns around, decides that's not happening either. He might _think_ it. Maybe. But probably not.

_He could freak the hell out and...start running north. Whistle for Dief and take off and not stop until he hits igloo._

Ray pauses in front of the door, raises his fist to knock, drops it again. Because that one--yeah, that might happen.

_He might be very very sincerely sorry that as much respect and cama--whatever he feels for me, it's not like THAT, blah blah blah, request transfer._

Ray leans his head on the doorframe. That's the one, probably. Odds are good. Ninety percent chance of pity. Ninety-five.

_He might kiss me back._

Ray knocks.

 

\--END--


End file.
